EL INICIO DE TODO
by FannyK03
Summary: Aquella mujer de piel dorada se encontraba ante el consejo de ancianos del Clan Nara, tenía el descaro hasta ofenderlo con estar allí. El joven y nuevo líder Nara no lograba asimilar lo que ocurría, aquella rubia siempre había sido problemática en su vida hasta en aquel punto sofocante.
1. Chapter 1

Es la primera vez que publico un fic sobre ShikaTema, espero les guste dudas y sugerencias no duden en sabérmelas conocer.

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

 **EL INICIO DE TODO**

Aquella mujer de piel dorada se encontraba ante el consejo de ancianos del Clan Nara, tenía el descaro hasta ofenderlo con estar allí. El joven y nuevo líder Nara no lograba asimilar lo que ocurría, aquella rubia siempre había sido problemática en su vida hasta en aquel punto sofocante.

Chasqueo la lengua en ese instante.

Se dirigió hacia algún punto apartado del jardín, la chica rubia le seguía de cerca, encendió un cigarro que tanta falta le hizo durante la reunión minutos atrás, ella reprobó el acto con un murmullo.

\- ¡No debes inmiscuirte en asuntos que no te concierne, mujer! - Dijo molesto el moreno mientras la encaraba- ¿qué pensabas al entrar allí?¡Bueno ya me enteré, con todo aquello que dijiste! Pero es ¿qué estás loca?

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo observo reaccionar, cosa que empezaba a exasperar al chico.

Suspiro- ¿es qué no pretendes decir nada? Entiende, ¡No te metas! No perteneces a este clan-decir aquello último le calo, quiso retractarse, pero ya estaba dicho, aquella mujer era inexpresiva o eso pensaba. Siento un hueco en el pecho al ver como ella volteaba el rostro sin evitar una mueca de molestia en su rostro que más parecía de ¿dolor?

Era cierto no pertenecía a aquel clan de Konoha, que después de la muerte del anterior y la sucesión del nuevo líder parecía haber tomado más presencia en el mundo ninja, un clan de estrategas que dicha participación en la guerra pasada era invaluable por haber sido crucial en todo momento, permitiendo aprovechar los recursos humanos y materiales, así como las contadas oportunidades en millonésimas que tuvieron y que junto a los Kages motivaron a las masas.

Lo encaro con una mirada decisiva-Tienes razón, pero alguien SIEMPRE debe salvarte el culo- sin más hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejando a un Shika perplejo, aquella mujer uso un término vulgar, ella no solía utilizar palabras así y más perplejo dejando caer su cigarro al percatarse de la reverencia, tendría mucho que pensar para al rato.

 **oOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOo**

-¿Y?- pregunto un hombre anciano al recién llegado mientras terminaba de preparar su pipa con tabaco.

-Es notorio que es una princesa a pesar de su irrespetable forma de interrumpir la reunión de esta mañana-

-Si se me permite-dijo una anciana que terminaba de servir el té.

-Tienes palabra, Sumire- aquella anciana levanto la mirada y analizo aquellos hombres.

-Por supuesto es una princesa, pero no olvidemos que es una kunoichi después de todo-

-Escuche algo referente a ello-dijo el anciano más joven, el cual habían entrado minutos antes-pero no es algo relevante o ¿sí?-

-Me extraña que sepas que es una princesa y seguramente de ¿quién es hermana? Pero no que es una de las mejores Kunoichis del mundo ninja de este tiempo, Ryuji-dono. –

-Una mujer debe conocer su lugar y por ello esta mujer también sobre todo por su título, no andar jugando a ser hombrecito en la guerra-

-Los tiempos han cambiado es cierto-hablo ahora el anciano mayor, los presentes dirigieron sus sentidos hacia este para escucharlo- Ryuji-llamo

-dime, hermano- se inclinó

-"Es notorio que es una princesa", acabas de confirmar, sus modales están ahí-pauto un poco, dando una calada a la pipa- puedo concluir que su actitud se debe al antiguo Kazekage, es la hija mayor y por ello nunca podría llevar el cargo, lo cierto es - dio otra calada- que la situación de Suna antes de Gara-sama no era favorable, no esperaba que siguiera en pie aquella aldea ninja. Además si ella vino aquí, favorece las relaciones de nuestro Clan ¿cierto Ryuji?-

-Supongo que si, Nii-san-

-¿Supones?-

-Yo …-susurro, cosa que apenas era perceptible por la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Sumire- llamo el anciano a la mujer.

-Sí Nanjiro-dono- se inclinó ligeramente mientras mantenía inmóvil sus manos como hacía rato, una sobre la otra en su regazo, llevaba un kimono negro con el símbolo del clan bordado en gris en la espalda y un obi de color verde.

-Si el consejo del clan acepta la propuesta de la embajadora de Suna, debemos tener a una princesa reeducada me atrevo a decir, sé que lo harás bien como lo hiciste con tu nuera, seguramente necesitaras que te ayude-

-Así será, si se me permite-

-Adelante-

-Nanjiro-dono-Hizo una reverencia ahí mismo donde se hallaba sentada sobre sus piernas, giro e hizo lo mismo con el anciano que tenía a lado- Ryuji-dono- se levantó e hizo otra reverencia antes de retirarse por completo de aquella habitación, dejando a los ancianos conversar.

 **oOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOo**

Shikamaru caminaba mientras analizaba la actitud de la rubia de Suna, le estaba fastidiando no poder recordar que era lo que había dicho, la verdad no había puesto atención, distrayéndose con su presencia y que no lograba justificar.

-Shikamaru-san- dijo una pelinegra mientras reverenciaba, el muchacho ni se percató de su presencia. Observo su ceño fruncido, lo dejo pasar, ella sabía que el joven actuaba ausente cuando se concentraba en cosas importantes y que seguramente la reunión de aquel día lo había puesto así, se debía definir el destino del legado Nara.

Se detuvo abruptamente el domador de sombras, había llegado a donde iniciaba el bosque Nara, habría caminado una hora más o menos a través de las viejas casas pertenecientes al barrio de su Clan, apartadas unas de otras para privacidad de sus habitantes y de los antiguos dueños. Se sentó en la última escalinata de una pequeña colina donde podía divisar aquellos tejados de arcilla y más allá el centro de Konoha donde se levantaban algunos edificios, parecía gradual como los asentamientos y la modernidad coronaban aquella aldea y con ello hacia donde se dirigía él, habían pasado alrededor de dos o tres años desde el fin de la guerra y la muerte de su padre, prolongando aquella reunión, muchas cosas pasaron en aquellos años, meditando cada una de ellas hasta llegar con el incidente con Genko hace 6 meses atrás, tal vez había entendido que había estado mal al creer que los asuntos principalmente de la Unión debían ser atendidos por alguien más que capacitado como él y regreso al mismo punto, la chica rubia.

Los asuntos del clan lo habían golpeado sin esperárselo, las normas por las cuales se regían y que ahora estaba consciente de la precaria forma de existir de estas, recaían sobre el líder del clan, ya no existía heredero y los ancianos empezaron a presionar por que se cumplieran en totalidad, su padre le hizo partícipe de muchas de ella que parecían rutinarias hasta aburridas pero eran solo las "generales" ahora debía cumplir con la principal que declara que una vez que el heredero del clan asciende a líder la vacante que dejaba debía ser cubierta de manera posible, hasta el momento por cuestiones de mundo Shinobi no se llevó a cabo la ceremonia donde todos los miembros lo reconocerían, nunca hubo disputas por el cargo, pero los ancianos exigían que se llevara a cabo y que con ello el compromiso del mismo, era solo una cuestión perteneciente a él nada más.

-Diantres, debí haberle pedido otra cita- se apenó al oírse decir, miro a los lados para confirmar que estaba solo. Suspiro, debía volver, el estómago le decía lo tarde que era.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por los reviews :D sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Todo personaje en relación a Naruto, pertenece a Kishimoto mientras que otros son de mi autoría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Seis meses antes…_

Había despertado abruptamente, las escenas vividas en el país del silencio no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño.

-No puedes dormir, verdad- Aquellos ojos verdes estaban ahí reflejando el fuego de la fogata. Se hallaba a unos metros de él, aquella mujer parecía velar el sueño de los presentes.

-No es fácil esta noche-

-Ven, toma un poco del té que he preparado-

-Y ¿tu?, no logras dormir-

-Mmm...-confundida dijo-me toca guardia, sabes-

El moreno callo en cuenta del error, maldiciéndose entre dientes.

-Oh vamos, no te hagas del rogar, hombre. Que tanta falta te hace una taza-

Suspiro-Esta bien- se sentó a escasos centímetros de ella, los miembros restantes de aquel grupo de shinobis dormían plácidamente, y metros más allá el resto de ellos que apenas y reconocía, seguramente eran refuerzos que llevo la rubia en caso de ser necesario.

Bebió a sorbos lentos aquel té ofrecido, uno de los ninjas había despertado, ambos shinobis junto al fuego dirigieron la mirada hacia este.

-Temari-sama, si gusta ir a descansar, inicio el relevo de guardia-

-Gracias, Shintani- la mujer se levantó- Oe Shikamaru, vayamos a revisar el perímetro- El mencionado pensó que sería lo mejor, dar una caminata nocturna para ver si conciliaba el sueño una vez más.

Ambos ninjas iniciaron el recorrido después de dejar algunas instrucciones al miembro de Suna. Su caminata era pausada, no hubo conversación y la noche era de lo más pacífica, algo que molestaba al domador de sombras, hacia unos días que habían iniciado su retorno a Konoha pero sus pesadillas por llamarlas así no dejaban de atormentarlo, diviso a la mujer del lado cuyo semblante era sereno. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente, la dama se percató desde el inicio de cada uno de los movimientos de su compañero.

-¿Y bien?-

-Esperaba que no me interrogaras, mujer-

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que retomaran la conversación, el silencio entre ellos no era molesto, él debía reconocer que en ese instante le reconfortaba su compañía, ¿desde cuándo?

-Lamento no cumplir tus deseos, pero percibo que algo te inquieta-

-Estas en lo cierto-

-Así que, habla de una vez-

-¿Por qué siempre tan agresiva?-

-Porque es la única forma de que ustedes los hombres hablen-

Sonrió de lado ante aquel intercambio de palabras para luego fruncir el ceño. Considerar contarle a alguien lo que surcaba en su mente hasta como se sentía no era algo suyo, siempre debían obligarlo cayendo en cuenta por primera vez ante…

\- ¿Y bien? –

Ya estaba cansado hasta de suspirar- Ahh, no sé por dónde comenzar-se rasco la nuca y busco alguna respuesta que nunca llego al final- ¿alguna vez has tenido tanta presión que dejas de vivir? O ¿sentirte perdida y que tu entorno ni siquiera te deje disfrutar de estarlo? Bueno, me ha pasado desde hace un tiempo, trabajar en la reconstrucción del mundo Shinobi, la creación de la Unión…no es que me moleste al contrario creo que mi padre estaría feliz de ello-le dolió recordarlo.

-Mmm ¿y tú? -

-¿Yo?... Siento que es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, confieso que dude muchas veces durante la guerra, cuando las probabilidades a favor eran nulas, ocasiones donde parecía que ganaríamos y salían nuevos conflictos, si no fuera por Naruto, los Kages, por mi padre…-

-Tu padre- dijo en un susurro recordando que fue parte del precio pagado por estar vivos.

-Sí, mi viejo… ni siquiera le pude llorar. – Su propia confesión le sorprendió, era cierto las cosas ocurrieron tan rápido que apenas pudo dar sepultura a su padre, mientras unos lloraban y sepultaban a sus fallecidos, él y otros reconstruían el mundo y forjaban en papel las alianzas obtenidas durante la guerra. Los días se hacían cortos y estresantes, como uno de los consejeros del Hokage Kakashi y posterior embajador debía hacer y revisar cada detalle, incluso viajar para la firma de los convenios. Sus siestas habían desaparecido, así como dejado de observar las nubes.

Intento buscar algún rastro de nubes esa noche, nada. El cielo estaba despejado dejando ver un sinfín de estrellas y constelaciones, no estaba tan mal después de todo esa noche. Prosiguieron con su revisión por otro rato más hasta que la mujer hablo nuevamente, no pudo evitar hablar demás esta vez.

-No vuelvas a intentar querer responsabilizarte de todo, como hiciste hace unos días. Sé que eres un shinobi más que capaz, pero olvidas que para ello existe una alianza, seguro pensaste que era mejor tratarlo personalmente ya que atentaba contra lo forjado. Aprende a deslindar obligaciones, a confiar un poco más en tus aliados, en tus amigos; temerás que salgan lesionados, pero no los subestimes, son shinobis también y mejor que nadie conoces sus habilidades. Incluso comparte tu sentir y pensar, que puedan leerte no es lo mismo, tus amigos te comprenderán hasta donde les sea posible pero realmente no sabrán hasta qué punto si no te abres. Y sobre todo aligeraras el peso que llevas sobre tus hombros.

-Lo sé, mujer…-

-Mmm…lo sabes, pero tu orgullo sigue siendo grande y eso pone en riesgo todo, estuviste a punto de sucumbir. Lo que te digo es porque eres alguien importante…-

El muchacho se detuvo en seco, su corazón se intranquilizo, lo sintió latir aceleradamente. La mujer se detuvo y sin voltear continuo…

-Y aunque no lo fueras, eres parte de algo…-

Continuo el joven su andar pasando de lado de la chica sin intención de detenerse.

-Mendokusei-

La chica sonrió ante la frase. Prosiguió su camino, una vez a la par con su compañero dijo-Sabes…-llamando la atención de este-sigues siendo un crío, -mostrándole su ya típica sonrisa.

Chasqueo la lengua-No fastidies-susurro resignado.

-Bebé llorón-enfatizando las últimas dos silabas.

-Ay! No puede ser- se detuvo una vez más. – ¡Ya supéralo!, es ¿qué acaso pretendes llamarme así toda tu vida? - Sólo recibió como respuestas risillas burlonas que conforme intento alcanzarla en pasos se volvieron carcajadas.

 **Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Esa noche logro dormir sin interrupciones después de mucho tiempo, ningún pensamiento referente al trabajo, a la guerra o lo ocurrido hace días se hicieron presentes, lo último que surco su mente fue lo placido que era ver el rostro de la rubia mujer mientras dormía.

La kunoichi había tendido su bolsa de dormir junto a la del shinobi, era el único espacio disponible cerca de la fogata, en otra noche la idea de dormir apartada del grupo hubiera sido la preferida, pero si el moreno volvía a tener pesadillas, debía estar allí. Ella tuvo pesadillas cuando mato a sangre fría por primera vez, el mirar a los ojos a su víctima mientras moría era algo que no la dejo conciliar muchas noches el sueño, si fue buena o mala nunca sirvió en realidad, y el hecho de estar entrenados, así como conscientes de sus roles como ninjas no los libraba en la mayoría de los casos, algo en ella le decía que el muchacho nunca había matado a un humano "normal" por lo que nunca conecto la posibilidad. Asimismo, con su rol de embajadora y concejal, la vida de ellos no era sencilla, pero era un sacrificio para la paz de otros. Una vez recostada cerró los ojos unos segundos que terminaron volviéndose minutos, había percibido el ser observada, no comprendió por qué seguía en ese estado, pero una vez que escucho una respiración pausada; se atrevió hasta entonces el abrir los ojos, el chico Nara ya hacia dormido de lado hacia ella, apoyándose de su brazo como almohada; lo contemplo por mucho tiempo hasta que la venció el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, feliz inicio de año a todos espero se encuentres muy bien. Por vacaciones me demore en continuar, pero les dejo este capítulo.

Todo personaje en relación a Naruto, pertenece a Kishimoto mientras que otros son de mi autoría.

Nota sobre algún detalle, al final de la lectura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había comprendido que el mundo seguía su curso, tenía amigos los cuales se preocupaban por él y con los que podía contar, así como empezaba a disfrutar la forma en que se habían acomodado las cosas, podía ahora tomarme un respiro de las responsabilidades de la alianza sin necesidad de tener pensamientos ególatras y exagerados donde él era más que fundamental para revisar cada documento que se recibía o enviaba. Lo único que surcaba su mente eran los asuntos del clan, los cuales debían ser consultados y resueltos de forma mayoritaria en el consejo Nara.

-Murasaki- Mencionó en forma recordatoria.

-Shikamaru, hijo baja a comer-

-Hai-

Una vez en el comedor en silencio la matriarca observaba cada movimiento en su primogénito en busca de intranquilidad o inquietud que pudiera ser motivo para iniciar la conversación que venía queriendo sacar.

-Supe que ayer…- llamó la atención del joven. -La hermana del Kazekage se presentó ante el consejo del clan ¿Sabes acaso el motivo? -

Frunció el ceño-No- y continúo comiendo el Nara menor.

\- ¿No? - Cuestionó incrédula la mujer- Como líder del clan aparte de estar presente en dicha reunión, no sabes el motivo-

El muchacho se levantó para colocar los platos en el lavabo y mientras servía dos vasos de agua agregó una vez había suspiró-Créeme que estaba tan aturdido que no puse atención a la justificación que dio para irrumpir. –

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras confesar? -Enarco la ceja mientras observaba a su hijo acercase a la mesa, este extendió uno de los vasos y tomo asiento-Gracias. -

-Mmm…-Sorbía otro poco de agua mientras meditaba las posibles reacciones de su madre ante lo próximo- Le grite.

\- ¿Qué? - Golpeo con ambas palmas mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ¿Frente a los ancianos?

-Por supuesto que no-Se relajó la mujer quien retomo su postura-Hubiera empeorado la situación. Esa mujer siempre ha sido imprudente, no sé porque me sorprende, puede parecer educada, pero es mordaz en su forma de hablar. Astuta y temeraria. -

-Tú padre y yo te educamos de buena manera- sonrió por debajo.

-Lo siento, madre. - El silencio se presentó por algunos minutos antes de agregar- Necesito averiguar qué fue lo que declaró Temari, si pregunto directamente algún miembro del consejo me tacharan de incompetente.

La morena retiro los platos restantes y prosiguió a limpiar la cocina-Consultaré a Sumire-sama, si no estás dispuesto a contarme nada.

El joven sonrío de lado y agradeció el apoyo dado por su madre. La matriarca podría ser algo gruñona y estricta pero siempre podía contar con ella, así como lo hizo su padre. Antes de retirarse le recordó la mujer que debía visitar a Kyoka.

-Podrías avisarle a Murasaki que las hierbas estarán listas para el fin de semana, con el sol que hemos tenido estos días no se ha retrasado el trabajo. –

-Oh si yo le digo, pero vino esta mañana ¿no? -

-Sí, pero con el pendiente de Ryuji-dono, olvide confirmarle-

-Ya veo, ¿necesitan ayuda? -

-No, hijo. Con Mura-chan es más que suficiente, además es la única lo suficientemente capacitada para la extracción de sustancias activas de las hierbas que recolectamos este verano. Alguien inexperto estropearía todo el trabajo y no tendremos otra oportunidad para las reservas más que el año próximo.

-Lo entendiendo perfectamente, me retiro. Debo volver al trabajo. –

-Buen día, hijo mío. -

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Sumire-sama- Una mujer joven llamó mientras se inclinaba frente al biombo de papel. Era una de las tres las damas encargadas de servir a la antigua matriarca del Clan Nara.

-Dime, Miyuki- La anciana ya hacía del otro lado terminando de alistarse para su caminata vespertina.

-Yoshino-san ha venido a visitarla-

-Ya esperábamos su visita, así que prosigue con lo encomendado-

-Así será Sumire-sama, con su permiso-

La matriarca fue informada de la próxima actividad de la mujer mayor, mientras tomaba un poco de té durante su espera. Una vez reunidas iniciaron el recorrido por los jardines de la casa principal, la cual sólo era habitada por la antigua matriarca y sus acompañantes, así como sede de las reuniones del consejo del clan y de otros eventos de etiqueta. El recorrido fue terapéutico, logrando maravillarse una vez más la madre de Shikamaru ante los ejemplares allí sembrados y de algunos cultivos. Cada detalle del jardín formaba una armonía que sólo el tiempo y la dedicación había permitido perfeccionar.

-Algún día habitarás esta casa-Comentó la anciana.

-Lo sé-respondió pausadamente.

-Te pido cuides de este jardín, como yo he cuidado, así como hizo Yuko-san-refiriéndose a su antecesora.

-Usted ha sido mi maestra, por lo que conoce mis saberes más que nadie-

La anciana sonrió con satisfacción, el conocimiento sobre las propiedades medicinales de las plantas y otros recursos naturales formaba parte del pilar del clan, todos eran participe del desarrollo y preservación de los saberes curativos pero el líder junto a su esposa tienen la mayor responsabilidad y compromiso de conocer cada detalle que formaba parte de la identidad del clan Nara.

Contemplaron por un poco más de tiempo aquel jardín mientras el sol se ponía, la mayor de las mujeres hizo un ligero movimiento de muñeca antes de cruzar sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, ninguna de las presentes perdía detalle alguno proveniente de la anciana por lo que, ante aquella señal apenas perceptible, las tres asistentes pausaron más su andar así permitiendo un poco más de privacidad a las mujeres mayores.

Sumire se inclinó frente a un arbusto que mostraba en su esplendor su primera flor del año.

-Yoshino, ¿Crees qué una Adenium Obesum se de en este jardín? -

La mencionada no pudo evitar asombrarse, dedicándose sólo a observar. La primera mujer se enderezo mientras explicaba un poco sobre la planta de la que hablaba.

-Sé que es una planta resistente a cualquier clima. Sabes necesitará ayuda para aclimatarse para este jardín, ya sabes debemos preparar inclusive la tierra, suele adaptarse sin problemas sólo si ella quiere…-

La matriarca siguió con la mirada el recorrido de regreso de la mujer mayor junto a sus asistentes, al inicio de su llegada al Clan cuestionaba en silencio aquella mujer, pero Shikaku le dijo que las personas llegan a ser sabias, algunas tontas por jactarse de sus conocimientos, otras simplemente no lo parecen; había preguntado cuál era la forma adecuada de saber distinguir y él le contestó "observando".

Al principio su personalidad solía chocar con los actos de la mujer mayor, la cual era una mujer perfecta de las épocas feudales, educada y refinada que solía hablar con moderación. Yoshino aprendió muchas cosas en aquellos años y hasta la fecha seguía haciéndolo a lado de aquella mujer, así como a no cuestionar sus acciones, aunque pareciese absurdo en ocasiones seguir ciegamente las instrucciones que dictaba.

-Yoshino…-se detuvo un instante.

-Sí-

-Gracias por acompañarme esta tarde- sonrió maternalmente la anciana a su nuera.

-Siempre es un gusto-sonrió de manera grata-que descanse Sumire-san.

-Igualmente, te agradecería hicieras llegar mis saludos al Joven maestro. – refiriéndose con ello a su nieto.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadie en aquel establecimiento parecía extrañarles ver aquel forastero allí mismo. Se encontraba solo, comiendo apaciblemente las castañas dulces recién servidas, su color de piel contrastaba demasiado en aquella ocasión, en Suna sufrían los días más calurosos y largos del año aquello quería decir, más sol.

-Las castañas de aquí siempre son exquisitas-con sonrisa ladina e ingirió otra pieza.

Su estancia en Konoha eran por motivos diplomáticos.

 _Nota;_

 _Adenium Obesum-Rosa del desierto._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, les traigo otro capítulo más, agradezco mucho los comentarios me alegra saber que les gusta el fic como para dejarlos. Saludos a todos y bonito fin de semana :D

* * *

El propósito del día era evitar todo lo posible a la rubia princesa ya que aún no conocía el motivo que la llevo ante el consejo de su clan y esperaba que esa noche su madre pudiera aclararle un poco las cosas para saber qué postura debía tomar a partir de ese momento, el Hokage le había llamado casi al final de la jornada para informarle que la embajadora había llegado con antelación y debía como siempre ser guía de la mujer. Cuestionó por qué aún a esas alturas debía guiarla cuando era seguro que aquella mujer conociera Konoha como cualquier otro aldeano, la respuesta "diplomacia".

 _Mientras Yoshino visitaba a Sumire-sama…_

Ingreso directamente en un local, observó por unos instantes hasta dar con su objetivo y sin más se dirigió hacia este. Concluyó que debido a la falta de información su postura debía ser limitada y neutral.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, eres predecible con tus rutinas. - Sin observar al forastero tomo asiento.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que el moreno sólo observó a la persona de enfrente. Los ojos esmeraldas sólo se concretaron en observarle, el moreno comenzó a molestarse cuando indiferentemente el dueño de aquellos ojos sorbió un poco de té.

-Mesero- sin voltear alzó la mano- ¿Té verde o frutos rojos? –

-frutos rojos- contestó el chico.

Una vez que terminaron lo pedido, pagaron lo correspondiente a cada uno, Shikamaru empezó a incomodarse ante la falta de conversación y justo cuando iba a suspirar…

-¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?-

-Mmm…algo ajetreado como siempre-

-¿Y has aprendido a deslindar responsabilidades?-

-¿Crees que no sé hacer mi trabajo?-

-Ja, te conozco eres un quisquilloso a la hora de trabajar, revisas cada detalle aún después de tu hora laboral-

-Sabes que es importante, y a veces…-desvió la mirada.

-Lo sé, a veces no comprenden que es lo que realmente se les pide. –Sonrió el forastero

-Si lo sabes ¿por qué cuestionas? Mujer. – Atreviéndose a observar el cielo nocturno y terminar con la mujer.

En ese instante se cuestionó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y frunciendo el ceño conforme no cuadraba el por qué había llegado sin avisar aquella mujer, así como la demora de "diplomacia" que Kakashi mostro al llamarlo hasta tarde, el Hokage sabía algo que él no. Se detuvo abruptamente, todo apuntaba a la interrupción de la reunión.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Flashback

-Temari-san- dijo sorprendió el Hokage al entrar a su despacho después de recibir la noticia de que la embajadora de Suna se hallaba en el.

-Kakashi-sama- se levantó para hacer una reverencia.

-Me sorprende tenerte aquí, ¿dime paso algo en Suna o con el Kazekage?- se sentó frente a donde había aguardado la chica.

Se apresuró a contestar-Oh no, para nada- sentándose al mismo tiempo que el Hokage hacia un gesto para que tomará de igual manera asiento.

-Entonces no comprendo, Shikamaru no me ha informado de…-

-Ese es el motivo- Dijo seriamente después comenzó a explicarle la situación de forma elocuente y concisa.

El hokage agradeció portar su habitual mascara porque de ser contrario, su rostro mostraría lo sorprendido que estaba con la situación planteada, apenas logro asimilar los motivos de la vista de la hermana del Kazekage.

-Entonces ¿qué planeas hacer, Temari-san?- se levantó para servir un poco del café para ambos y aprovechando para ver el reloj, se dijo así mismo que no tardaría en llegar Shikamaru a la oficia.

-Ya he presentado mi propuesta ante el consejo del clan Nara, si su preocupación es Shikamaru…-

Perplejo entregó la taza a la rubia mujer-Mujer de armas tomar-

-Yo…-se ruborizó de manera poco perceptible-ya he decidido-dijo con firmeza.

-Pero el implicado aquí es Shikamaru y como sabes ya, las normas del clan Nara son específicas, así que no será sencillo que el líder desafíe al consejo. –

-Estoy más que informada- Sorbió un poco del café, no estaba acostumbrada a esa bebida, lo azucarado de la misma la sorprendió- es dulce-confirmó.

-Oh si-observó de reojo el reloj, era la hora en punto y el Nara solía ser puntual-con un poco de azúcar mejora su sabor, pero no a todos les gusta endulzado.

-Nunca lo había bebido de esta forma-

-¿Qué pasaría si el consejo Nara desecha tu propuesta? Son muy tradicionales y veo complejo que de buenas a primeras consideren "tu oferta"- la kunoichi río ladinamente- lo siento, no es…-

-No se disculpe tiene razón, es cierto. Es una forma de oferta-

-¿Qué opina al respecto Gaara y principalmente Kankuro?-

-Ellos aún no saben de mi propósito actual, fue la excusa perfecta el que Konoha y Suna tengan un convenio de intercambio sobre jardines botánicos-

Sonrió para sí el Hatake, era casi una alineación de los astros para que aquella mujer se viera beneficiada para llevar acabo su propósito- Entonces estas más que capacitada para llevar acabo los talleres y seminarios- miro seriamente a la mujer-pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría si no toman enserio tu propuesta? –

Termino de beber su café y con la misma intensidad devolvió la mirada-De por hecho que las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna peligran-

El Hokage dudo en reírse ante la absurda idea, esa mujer era de temer. La última palabra la tenía el Kazekage por lo que dudaba mucho que antepusiera un capricho sobre la amistad entre ambas aldeas y con ello la alianza. Algo era claro, ella era la princesa de Suna, primogénita del antiguo Kazekage. Kunoichi de elite, embajadora, consejera del actual Kazekage y estratega durante la guerra pasada. Su semblante se endureció, la mujer que tenía enfrente era egoísta y estaba dispuesta a mover cada hilo a su favor, era irónico que tuviera como hermano a un titiritero.

-Eso me preocupa-

-No tiene por qué alarmarse, el clan Nara se caracteriza por sus ninjas estrategas así que consideré tomada mi propuesta. - Se levantó seguida por el hombre mayor el cual permaneció en su lugar. -Agradezco la tasa de café Hokage-sama-

Ella avanzó hacia la salida, mientras era observada-Sólo surca una duda más en mi cabeza, Temari-hime. ¿Ha considerado a Shikamaru?-

-En todo momento-coloco la mano para girar la perilla-pero sé que la decisión final le pertenece sólo a él.

-Aunque muevas mar y tierra- Susurró el Hokage una vez que vio a la mujer salir.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Puedo saber ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? - Cuestionó el moreno haciendo detener a la rubia

-Así de despistado eres- se giró para afrontarlo, su mirada mostraba alivio y decepción. Aquel hombre era demasiado inteligente pero el que llegará y la abordará con tanta tranquilidad después de provocar disturbio en su consejo y con aquella propuesta, solo había una respuesta- Y te haces llamar Shikamaru Nara-rio maliciosamente- líder del clan Nara-

Le molestó la burla-Habla mujer, que no te entiendo-la reto con la mirada

La mencionada respondió de la misma forma amenazante-Te quiero a ti-

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Estoy de vuelta en casa- anunció el moreno

-Bienvenido, hijo-

La matriarca vio a su único hijo con una sonrisa en la boca como si algo le hubiese divertido. Lamentaba que su humor estuviera por cambiar, pero necesitaba advertirle de lo que se avecinaba. Optó porque cenaran primero ya que podría caerle mal la advertencia, no conocía en persona a la princesa de Suna pero en ocasiones converso con su esposo sobre las relaciones diplomáticas de Suna y Konoha saliendo a flote la existencia de la rubia doncella, así como las que sostenían padre e hijo referente al trabajo. Ella nunca se atrevió a exigir que se le presentara, pero el hecho de que siempre estuviera allí no le agradaba del todo, aceptaba que sentía celos de la chica porque una corazonada como madre le advertía.

-Hijo, Sumire-sama te envía saludos-

-Gracias-

Observó a su hijo seguir inmerso en aquello que lo divertía y le molesto.

-El consejo está por considerar a la doncella de Suna-

-¿Qué doncella de…Suna?-Enarco la ceja, empezando a caer en cuenta.

-¡No seas tonto, Shikamaru Nara!-

-Espera, pero ¿qué es lo que dices, madre? ¡Si sólo fuiste a consultar a la abuela! -

-Hasta se te borro la sonrisa tonta que te cargabas-Levantándose mientras llevaba los platos al lavabo.

-¡Mierda!- Cuanto más desarrollaba la posibilidad, más absurda le parecía-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿A qué estás jugando Temari? -susurró para sí. Suspiro. - Eso es imposible madre, las normas del clan son claras, de ninguna forma se alterarían por una mujer cuya persona es ajena a nuestro linaje-

-Shika…-

El nombrado estaba por dirigirse hacia la sala con motivo de visitar a Nanjiroh-dono-No te preocupes madre. Es una pésima broma. Además, ya está por declararse a Murasaki mi…-

-Shikamaru…-se secó las manos mientras lo encaraba-incluso mi origen es ajeno al linaje Nara, fui la primera excepción después de tantos años de tradición, …-se vio interrumpida

-Lo sé, pero no había sangre que alinear en la generación del viejo, cosa contraria a mí- rio altaneramente como cuando solía tener ganado un juego.

-Sumire-san…-suspiro- estaremos a cargo- corrigió -de que la hermana del Kazekage sea digna de ser…-nuevamente se le interrumpió.

-¿Qué dices? -

-Son órdenes del consejo-

\- ¡No se me consultó nada! -

-Sin ceremonia, es como si no lo fueras realmente- refiriéndose al ser líder.

-Entiendo-Demasiado molesto prefirió irse a jugar Shogi por lo que agradeció la cena y postergaría la visita a Nanjiroh-dono.

Una vez sólo, cavilaba que como futuro líder haría respetar las normas ya que ni siquiera aquella mujer petulante de piel dorada podía imponerse por encima de sus ancestros o simplemente por encima de él. Era consciente de lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres, "sin ofender madre" fue la disculpa que susurro, pero la más problemática de todas ellas era aquella mujer. Su vida comenzaba a ir mejor, tal vez no era la que se había imaginado y menos deseado tantos cargos importantes en su persona, suficiente tenía que lidiar con los papeleos de la alianza como para que se sumará algún tipo de relación con la embajadora de Suna y todo lo que conllevaba incluyendo los hermanos. Supuso que la culpa era suya invitarla a salir, si le hubiera comentado a su madre era seguro que cuestionara el por qué la invito en primera instancia para después ser sermoneado con medir sus actos. Sé había burlado de la declaración de la rubia, "Te quiero a ti" fue lo que dijo, fue vergonzoso oírla al principio, pero conforme se hacía absurda la idea se jacto de la broma. Prefirió irse a casa dejándola en medio de la calle, no le había seguido y agradeció porque con sólo hacer memoria de lo ocurrido tuvo que apoyar el rostro entre sus manos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, bonito fin. Lamento el retraso, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo seis, agradezco los comentarios me alegra saber que les gusta, paso a visitar las actualizaciones de los fics de muchos de ustedes para XD tener más suspenso en la semana.

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, los restantes son de mi autoría.

* * *

\- "¡Se deben cumplir las normas sin excepciones!"- Fue como inicio aquel debate que, por supuesto casi todos los miembros sostendrían, cada uno apoyando sus argumentos o dando a conocer sus opiniones al respecto mientras que Shikamaru sólo observaba.

\- "Estoy de acuerdo"-

\- "Los tiempos cambian, debemos considerar la propuesta de Temari-hime"-

\- "Por supuesto, mejoraría la posición de nuestro clan a futuro"-

\- "Si claro a cambio de que se pierdan nuestras tradiciones"-

\- "¡Sin excepciones señores!"-

\- "¿Y Yoshino-san?"-

\- "Tiene razón"-

\- "Pero Yoshino tiene una genética idéntica a la nuestra, ojos y cabello oscuro inclusive la piel blanca"-

\- "Sí, esas fueron las principales razones por la que se le aceptaron, además no había mujer del clan para alinear sangre"-

\- "Olvidan algo, señores. Debemos afianzar las relaciones entre Konohakagure y Sunakagure y que mejor con una alianza matrimonial, además nuestro joven maestro y la embajadora tienen años de trabajar juntos." –

Aun sin amanecer, la reunión del consejo y sus actividades habían comenzado ese día por sugerencia de Nanjiroh-dono durante su visita la noche anterior al joven líder. Shikamaru no se esperaba la visita de su tío abuelo, pero tampoco le sorprendió, juraría que era algo previsto por el anciano hombre, pero él como cualquier estratega tomaría la oportunidad para conocer la postura de los miembros del clan ya que en ningún momento preguntó sobre los rumores que seguramente ya circulaban entre ellos.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Avanzada la mañana y con ella la jornada laboral, el trabajo completado que tenía el joven Nara era poco y estaba seguro de que se acumularía. Hacia un par de horas que había llegado una solicitud del señor feudal de su nación, teniendo que priorizar el dichoso pedido, pero una vez terminado se percató lo tarde que era para alcanzar a la rubia inclusive para almorzar. Nunca le agrado postergar las cosas y menos si eran de suma importancia, era más que claro que necesitaba hablar con Temari, estaba atrasado no sólo en sus asuntos personales sino administrativos. Frunció el ceño ante su lectura, no había avanzado nada y lo podía comprobar con sólo observar el reloj y el papel que tenía en las manos, desconocía el itinerario de la embajadora cosa contraria al del Hokage, lo único claro era que se había alojado la rubia mujer en el hotel de siempre, su única oportunidad ese día era en la noche para conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Shikamaru, ¿estás listo? - Preguntó el Hokage mientras ingresaba a la oficina del mencionado.

-Kakashi-sama- Se levantó de su lugar mientras acomodaba los pendientes que hacia un instante leía- Si, voy en un instante.

Una vez que el hombre mayor se había retirado, Shikamaru se detuvo un momento, inclusive necesitaba hablar con el Hatake, algunas cosas se habían mencionado durante la reunión de esa mañana en el Clan Nara.

Acompañó al Hokage a los eventos sociales que estaban programados, entre ellos: visitas, entrevistas para algunas revistas, una que otra inauguración y por supuesto monitorear los avances de algunos proyectos. En todos ellos, su vista se topaba con la rubia mujer ya sea aplaudiendo o conversando con algún acompañante que para su fortuna conocía. Si, él era el guía de la mujer, pero el Hokage en ningún momento del día lo había excluido de participar en el itinerario. Estaba por darle jaqueca, se permitía unos minutos para fumarse un cigarro, pero cuando regresaba a su posición, la embajadora se retiraba o simplemente había desaparecido de su campo de visión además era consciente que en su escritorio le esperaban documentos que revisar.

El Hatake lo abordo mientras se trasladaban a su última actividad fuera de la torre.

-Te he observado, Shikamaru- sonrió como si hubiera pillado a unos de sus alumnos.

-Kakashi-san, me gustaría consultar con usted ciertas cosas-

Se hizo del asombrado el mencionado-Oh, ¿tiene que ver con que observabas entre la multitud cada movimiento de Temari-san? –

Para sorpresa de moreno, la conversación se detuvo. ¿Era tan obvia su actitud? O era porque en realidad el peliplateado sabia más cosas que el propio Nara.

-No es un momento adecuado para conversar, Hokage-sama. -

-Puede que tengas razón, esto de ser Hokage es agotador, lo siento por Uzumaki- Rieron ambos hombres.

Su caminata se vio interrumpida, por un repartido de comida. El cual entregó algunos pedidos que eran enviados con el mensaje "Gracias por su arduo trabajo, por favor descansen un momento y disfruten del almuerzo". Ambos shinobis se observaron con desconfianza mientras Shikamaru recibía los almuerzos, el Hokage pregunto qué quién lo había enviado, la respuesta: una mujer rubia de ojos claros por supuesto sin más detalles que el importe había sido cubierto, una vez entregada la propina al mensajero se dispusieron a continuar ambos shinobis.

-Mmm…con que una mujer rubia-

-No estoy seguro que debamos consumir alimentos de dudosa procedencia-

-Oh vamos, Shikamaru. ¡Son del Izamu-itto, todo mundo conoce a Izamu!, Además ¿Cuántas rubias conocemos? –

El mencionado suspiro, reconocía que sonaba paranoico, pero debía ser precavido, y más como concejal y mano derecha del sexto hokage. Una vez sentados en la banca que encontraron en una vereda hacia su próxima visita, el hombre mayor sin revisar degusto primero. Shikamaru intento detenerlo, pero fue tarde, Kakashi ya deglutaba. Suspiro, ¿cómo podía ser tan descuidado?, con los palillos removía algunas zonas y olfateaba en busca de veneno o alguna cosa fuera de lo normal mientras se cuestionaba que las únicas rubias que conocía sin contar a Tsunade-sama eran Temari e Ino.

-Oh vamos, muchacho todo está bien. No sabía que fueras paranoico-

-No lo soy señor, es sólo que…- El hombre mayor lo entendería.

\- ¿Te gusta los pepinillos? -

-Eh, si…- Los recibió, pero una vez en su plato, pudo notar que todo el pedido era de su agrado. Ino conocía por lo general sus platillos favoritos, claro eran amigos desde hace varios años incluso llegaron a comer en casa de cada integrante del equipo Ino-Shika-Chou.

-Nos habíamos olvidado de almorzar- observó al joven shinobi comer- ¿Quién más sabia de nuestro itinerario? –

-Shizune-san, pero ella está enferma-

-Mmm…rubia de ojos claros- Antes de recibir respuesta alguna el Hatake se anticipó-Ino-san está más que ocupada con el congreso de jardines botánicos.

Era cierto, en ningún momento había visto a su amiga en los eventos anteriores, seguramente estaba muy ocupada junto a su madre y Murasaki preparando la fase del evento por entregar ese día, actividad a la que se dirigían.

El hokage pegó ligeramente la palma de su mano con la otra en puño como si pegará un sello- ¡Oh Naruto!…rubio de ojos claros-

-Cómo es que…-Incrédulo cuestionó y sonrió ladinamente al contestarse-Justu sexy. -

Era absurdo, pero podría ser una posibilidad ¿no?, ambos rieron nuevamente.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Flashback_

-¡Oe Temari!- Se detuvo abruptamente ante un aparador, la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ino?-

-No hemos almorzado aún-

-Tienes razón, ¿te parece si llevamos algo? –

Las dos mujeres llevaban algunos materiales faltantes para el congreso que realizarían la semana próxima, representantes tanto de Konoha y Suna se reunirían para compartir conocimientos sobre jardines botánicos: cada aldea con los métodos propios para la manutención, desarrollo y reproducción de especies vegetales con sus respectivos climas, así como los avances en tecnologías biomédicas que consistían en descubrir propiedades en las plantas y sus implementaciones principalmente médicas.

 _Fin del flasback_

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El Hokage y su consejero estaban de regreso en las oficinas después de visitar como última actividad el lugar destinado para la realización del congreso de jardines botánicos, el cual se encontraba en el barrio de los Yamanaka. Un espacio abierto al aire libre donde se habían levantado carpas y que por supuesto era cercano a los invernaderos del clan amigo de los Nara. Una vez que el Hatake tomo asiento en su oficina se relajó, estaba algo cansado y debía terminar algunos pendientes.

-Kakashi-san-El pelinegro se mantuvo frente al escritorio del mencionado.

-Te escucho Shikamaru- apoyo su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos y cuyos codos apoyaba en el escritorio.

…

* * *

 _Nota; Izamu-itto (un restaurante japonés que me gusta visitar cuando hay oportunidad cuyo dueño se llama Izamu, si suena a publicidad, pero quise variar un poco y no abusar del Ichiraku)_


	6. Chapter 6

😝 Hola a todos, espero se encuentren de maravilla. Les he traído con retraso el capítulo siguiente, me excuso con la universidad y que en realidad no he tenido tiempo de escribir nuevos capítulos. Espero les agrade :3 que para mí ya se viene lo bueno.

* * *

-Kakashi-san-El pelinegro se mantuvo frente al escritorio del mencionado.

-Te escucho Shikamaru- apoyo su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos y cuyos codos apoyaba en el escritorio.

-Sabe a qué se debe la visita de Temari- Fue más una afirmación que pregunta.

-Al congreso por supuesto, será una de las representantes de Suna-

-No me refiero a eso, pero en verdad no tenía idea del todo. Así que le pido sea franco con lo que sabe-

-Ya, ya…-El hombre giro un poco el asiento para poder ver por el ventanal a su espalda. - ¿Ya hablaste con ella sobre su visita al consejo de tu clan? –

-Sí, pero no fue clara del todo-

\- ¿A no? - Enarco la ceja, ¿era posible que la princesa de Suna fuera directa con todos menos con el Nara? - ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? - Debía aceptar que tenía curiosidad de saber.

Suspiro, rascándose la mejilla mientras observaba cualquier punto que no fuera el Hokage- Que me quiere a mí-su atención fue llamada al oír a su superior reír.

El hombre mayor reía ligeramente después de abrir en totalidad su mirada por la sorpresa - Vaya eso dijo, no me lo esperaba- la respuesta tanto la actitud del Nara le divirtió, era la primera vez que veía avergonzado al muchacho mientras que en la reunión que sostuvo con la princesa, no hubo ni rastro de vergüenza en ella al declarar "el principal motivo" de su visita.

-No mal interprete. Es que en realidad…-no estaba seguro, pero debía aclarar algo que ni para él lo era.

La seriedad se apoderó del hombre mayor- "De por hecho que las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna peligras"-así como en el joven al escuchar la cita.

-Eso es absurdo-

Suspiro mientras se giraba hacia el ventanal y comentó al levantarse-también lo pensé, tu mejor que nadie la conoce, ¿Crees que sea capaz de utilizar su influencia? -

-Gaara no se prestaría. No hay forma…- Empezaba a molestarle la idea del capricho de la mujer.

-Tengo mis dudas, Shikamaru- cruzó los brazos por detrás de la espalda. - Quisiera seguir tan seguro como tú en este instante, pero ¿qué causan las guerras? –

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Había solicitado permiso para retirarse más temprano de lo normal y poder resolver el asunto pendiente con la kunoichi cuyo capricho empezaba a salirse de control, debía esclarecerle que él tenía un compromiso con su clan, el de continuar las tradiciones y por ello no estaba en sus planes seguirle el juego cuando sabía de antemano que existía ya una resolución. Esperaba hacerla entrar en razón de ser el caso, pero confiaba en ella, en su forma racional de pensar que permitió tiempo atrás la colaboración entre ellos. Por supuesto que la compatibilidad de visión de ambos embajadores fue clave para aligerar el trabajo de sus kages, mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambas aldeas en y posteriormente esta coalición fue importante cuando se estableció la unión sin que ejercieran algún tipo de presión más que presencial.

Se negó el pensar en otras posibilidades, sólo el que ella aceptará y comprendiera, permitiéndole seguir conservando a una valiosa aliada y compañera, tampoco quiso pensar la causa de su creciente molestia. Compañeras ninjas: Tenten, Sakura y Hinata, Amiga: Ino; la mujer no cuadraba en ninguna analogía.

La rubia se había ido, fue lo que le dijeron en la recepción del hotel y confundido regreso sobre sus pasos, después un ANBU le entregó el mensaje de Kakashi por lo que salió corriendo hacia la casa principal de los Nara. A su llegada irrumpió en cada habitación mientras que las asistentes de su abuela cuestionaban algo que nunca escuchó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Que modales, Sr. Nara- El mencionado fue observado sin distracción alguna por la mujer que se levantaba de su asiento (en el piso) y cuya vestimenta consistía en un kimono lila de suave tono adornado con blancas sakuras en la parte baja de este y sujetado por un obi rojo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le dolían las sienes y nuevamente se encontraba en una reunión del clan, para ser exactos la segunda del día, debido a que no habían llegado a nada los integrantes del consejo o eso creía aquella mañana por lo dividido de este, pero durante su ausencia parece que lograron acordar lo que esperaba. Uno había hablado en representación de la mayoría de los ancianos, la decisión: continuar con las tradiciones, Murasaki sería su esposa bueno prometida por el momento.

-Joven maestro- Escuchó ser llamado.

-De su aprobación- ¿Aprobación? Si era claro que no era necesaria ya que todos habían decidido por él por supuesto.

-Antes de que eso ocurra- Dijo Ryuji-dono mientras observaba a su hermano-¿Podríamos saber qué hace la princesa de Suna como invitada en esta casa?-

Se desato lo temido, los miembros se inquietaron, cuestionándose unos a otros, algunos se atrevieron afirmar que había algún complot en ello, traición a las normas seguramente, burla hacia el consejo ni más ni menos. Últimamente sufriría de jaquecas y la culpa se apellidaba Sabaku.

-Señores- dijo con voz pausada, pero nadie le escucho al parecer.

-Señores- volvió a repetir con un tono más alto, pero sin lograr nada.

Abruptamente golpeo la mesa a la vez que volvió a llamar a los presentes provocando que todos callaran, dejándolos perplejos, los Nara no solían ser violentos y menos impulsivos.

-Soy responsable-comento firmemente Nanjiroh-dono teniendo por ello la atención de cada miembro incluyendo al líder-

-Explíquese, Nanjiroh-dono- Solicito Shikamaru antes que cualquier anciano.

-Verán, me atreví a contarle a Sumire-san de la propuesta de Temari-hime. En mi defensa, como antigua matriarca debía enterarse de lo ocurrido-

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Flashback

Una de las criadas al servicio de Nanjiroh-dono estaba informándole sobre lo que acontecía en la casa principal cuando otra le anunciaba la visita de su cuñada, la mujer le informó del alojamiento de Suna-hime. Nanjiroh cuestionó sobre la excusa que seria dada al consejo, la respuesta fue decir la verdad. Sumire-san sugirió que su acto debía ser informado al consejo durante la reunión de esa noche, así como el "apoyo" de Ryuji-dono para aclarar los detalles.

Nanjiroh se limitó a cooperar, era claro que no mentiría al confirmar que la responsabilidad recaía en la antigua matriarca, tanto él como su hermano se lavarían las manos si se les cuestionaba de traición. Fue considerado en sus años mozos como un ninja astuto y candidato a ANBU cabe mencionar, pero esa anciana se llevaba el galardón detrás de las sombras. Ninguna mujer Nara ha sido ninja a excepción de Yoshino-san, el motivo: uno de los secretos del clan que estaba ligado a la alineación de sangre. La esposa de su difunto hermano mayor nunca fue una mujer sumisa, más bien era una mujer, astuta y calculadora hasta se atrevería a llamarla manipuladora algo que nadie parecía notar del todo, un claro ejemplo de ello: el que se aceptara como esposa a una mujer ajena al clan para el futuro líder (Shikaku) en su momento.

Fin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los escépticos ancianos se cuestionaban sobre los motivos de la antigua matriarca y la posición de Yoshino-san antes lo ocurrido

-No importa los motivos por el momento, existe un inconveniente mayor. - Habló Shikamaru quien sentía punzar la cabeza- Las relaciones diplomáticas peligran-

El consejo murmuro, inclusive Nanjiroh se atrevió a preguntar para confirmar.

-Me he reunido esta tarde con el Hokage, en representación de Clan Nara-debía cuidar de sus palabras ante la tensión del salón- al parecer si no consideramos la propuesta de Temari-hime…las relaciones diplomáticas se verán seriamente afectadas.

A unas salas del lugar, seguramente se encontraba la rubia mujer plácidamente tomando algún bocado o té mientras él debía lidiar con el caos que provocaba como si fuese un tornado. Se había resignado a su vida ideal pero el optimismo contagioso de Naruto sobre el futuro, le permitió modificar su meta un poco, seguiría siendo tranquilo el panorama a pesar del papeleo y las diplomacias, pero cuando se había convencido, la mujer problemática hacía de las suyas.


	7. Chapter 7

;D Hola a todos, les traigo un capitulo nuevo. Gracias a todos por leer, a Karinits-san y Karma3985 :3 por siempre dejarme un review.

Todo personaje en relación a Naruto es de la autoría de Kishimoto, mientras que otros son mios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Temari se tomó un momento para rememorar lo ocurrido durante el día, había ido de un lugar a otro, como embajadora debía asistir al menos a la mayoría de los eventos donde se presentará el Hokage y como representante de Suna en el congreso, debía ayudar en la organización del mismo, aunque Ino era la coordinadora y directora del proyecto, al inicio desconocía muchos aspectos de las planeaciones, pero desde el inicio la apoyo así que continuaba guiándola con mucho gusto. El único alimento que tuvo en el día fue gracias a que Ino se percató de lo tarde que era, y que no habían almorzado aun, la Sabaku pensó que no serían las únicas así que pago algunos paquetes extras, solicito que fueran enviados a cierto destino, pero al parecer su compañera no se percató del todo.

Tuvo la fortuna de conocer a la madre de Shikamaru, la reconoció no por la forma en que las asistentes trataban a las únicas mujeres de aquel salón donde ingreso. Los orbes de aquella mujer era la clave, por supuesto que notó un matiz de sorpresa, y reproche que intentó disimular y aunque la mirada del domador de sombras fuera de lo más perezosa, era clara la herencia.

La invitación de la matriarca la tomo por sorpresa, la explicación del motivo fuera por su participación en el congreso, dudo un poco el tomarla, pero sabía que mejor oportunidad no tendría. Desde su llegada se percató que las mujeres mayores se encontraban en medio de una ceremonia de té que seguramente minutos antes discutieron algunos asuntos, tal vez del clan. La idea de simpatizar con la actual matriarca le alegraba, aunque sabía que no sería sencillo pero su deseo de que pudiera aceptarla era sincero.

Su mente estratega la obligaba a tener presente cada una de las posibilidades como que su siguiente acción dependía de que el consejo y su líder aceptara su propuesta, quienes ya hacían en la planta baja. Ninguno de los ancianos la atemorizaban, pero le inquieto la brusquedad con la que entro Shikamaru a su habitación provisional. Reconocía que la posibilidad que le provocaba siempre un malestar en el pecho era en especial, el no poder ganar el favoritismo del joven líder. Su temor parecía acrecentarse con el tiempo, pero no podía temer y quedarse sin actuar, debía luchar hasta donde las cosas se dieran. Decir que era egoísta, era cierto en parte, pero había algo que deseaba mostrarle al muchacho, algo que parecía haber olvidado, aunque al final saliera herida.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **FLASH BACK**

Un asistente informó a la princesa de las visitas provenientes de Konoha, esta terminó el pendiente iniciado y postergó los faltantes. Aviso de su presencia tocando la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage, este le indico que podía pasar, la mujer se sorprendió al reconocer a las visitas, una rubia de melena larga se levantó a saludarla.

-Temari ¿cómo has estado? Recibe saludos por parte del Hokage y miembros de la torre.

-Gracias Ino. Me informaron de su visita y he venido a mostrar mis respetos como amigos que somos- Le extraño la repentina visita y más de la kunoichi. Kankuro entabló conversación de lo más banal con los visitantes, a la hermana mayor de los Sabaku le agrado escuchar sobre las novedades de Konoha.

-Lamento interrumpir y han de disculpar mi comportamiento, pero ¿a qué debemos la visita? - El acompañante de Ino se incomodó disculpándose por la descortesía, pero Gaara hizo saber que no había porque hacerlo. Explicó para conocimiento de todos que ambos invitados eran del clan Yamanaka, y venían con una propuesta aprobada por el Hokage, la cual compartía con el propio Kazekage. Temari notó que era la única desinformada y oculto su molestia.

La tarde se llevó de forma tranquila, la kunoichi y líder del clan Yamanaka presentó la propuesta ante el consejo de Suna para su análisis, detallando que este proyecto tenía como fin compartir conocimientos acerca del cuidado y manejo de plantas principalmente medicinales y avances en la aplicación de estas entre ambas aldeas. A más de uno le interesó, incluso Temari volcó algunas dudas que surgieron y por supuesto se enorgulleció de que la Yamanaka contestara objetivamente a cada una de ellas, era claro que había madurado mucho como para responsabilizarse de un proyecto tan ambicioso.

El jefe de la división de investigación botánica en Suna, cuestionó sobre los participantes, saliendo a relucir por parte del asistente de Ino que el clan Nara apoyaba en representación de Konoha, después se enteraría por parte de la líder que la participación de este sería limitada y si existiera la posibilidad de otro evento a futuro se podría contar fielmente con el apoyo del Clan de sombras. Así llegada la noche Ino y Temari se encontraban en la cocina picando algunas verduras para la cena.

-No me esperaba que Shikamaru brindara su apoyo, ¿es qué acaso no está muy ocupado? Suele quejarse siempre por ello. –

-Por supuesto está ocupado, pero ya no suele quejarse como antes hasta su muletilla había cesado. ¡Cierto, gracias por alojarme aquí en tu casa es un honor! -

-No hay porque Ino, eres bienvenida y nuevamente estamos apenados de que no respetarán las reservas en el hotel. Sabes nunca habíamos tenido un turismo como el de este año y eso nos refleja que las cosas han mejorado mucho aquí en Suna. –

-No me mal intérpretes, pero si no lo estuviera presenciando no lo creería, me contaron que el espectáculo natural en el cielo nocturno del desierto es fabuloso y sólo se puede presenciar en esta temporada. –

Continuaron con la preparación, Temari no oculto aquella faceta de su vida privada, con la cual consentía a sus hermanos. Agradeció que Ino no juzgara el contraste de su persona al contrario se ofreció en compartirle algunas recetas. Después de unas horas, ambas Kunoichis se hallaban en la habitación de la princesa dispuestas a descansar. Las mujeres contemplaban a través del gran ventanal que allí ya hacía, lo poco que permitían las luces de Suna de percibir el cielo estrellado. En una hora la mayoría de las luces se atenuarían para poder visualizar el esplendor del firmamento, algunos lo hacían en grupos guiados a unos kilómetros de la aldea mientras que otros lo harían a dentro de la fortaleza.

-Sabes Temari, el apoyo brindado por parte de los Nara es de la tía Yoshino, no te niego que Shika también lo hace, pero con eso de que está muy ocupado no ha tenido tiempo para hacerlo personalmente. –

Concluyó que Yoshino era el nombre de la madre de Shikamaru- No me sorprende que este ocupado-

-Lo sé, coincides en muchas responsabilidades con Shika, pero es distinto como líder de un clan- El rostro de la mujer se volvió serio, había algo detrás de ese comentario.

-No sé si sea muy distinto los clanes en cada nación, pero sé a qué te refieres-

-No lo creo, Temari. Eres una princesa, aunque aparentemente no lo pareces, no para mí. ¿Qué comprenderías? Además, como se rige el clan del Kazekage frente al mundo es muy distinto-

Chasqueo la lengua y sonrió con incredulidad-tú lo has dicho frente al mundo, pero no estamos hablando de mí. Así que dime que es lo que quieres contarme como para que insistieras en quedarme en mi propia habitación. –

-Sabes no sabía en quien recurrir, cuando supe que vendría pensé que podrías ayudarme ¿De qué forma? Egoístamente pensé que podrías ir a golpear a Shika como la última vez, pero no es tan sencillo realmente. –

La Sabaku no, solicito que le explicará mejor. Se enteró de que la preocupación de la joven radicaba en no poder ayudar a su hermano y la impotencia que sentía al saberlo. Le molestó que la Yamanaka le cuestionara sobre qué sabría ella sobre clanes, si era una princesa y más porque el clan del Kazekage era "distinto" al de ellos, refiriéndose al equipo Ino-Shika-Chou.

-Estoy escuchando bien, ¿qué me estas pidiendo? Para iniciar ¿crees qué hay algo entre nosotros? además no es mi problema que Shikamaru permita que otros impongan qué debe hacer y qué no con su vida- la mujer extendió las sabanas para acomodarse- por si fuera poco, ¿te ha pedido ayuda? ¿Qué tan segura puedes decir que Shikamaru esté en desacuerdo? Si sabe que es la única forma de continuar su legado y lo ha aceptado no veo el problema. –

-Creo que me he equivocado contigo. Shikamaru no dirá nada o es muy perezoso, o muy responsable o simplemente lo acepte por ser lo más próximo a su vida planeada. –

-Allí está tu respuesta, aunque yo no llamaría responsable a alguien que no se responsabilicé sus propios sentimientos, aunque lo haga con sus actos y el de otras personas -

La rubia de Konoha se quedó dormida después de discutir y llorar algunas de sus frustraciones mientras que Temari esa noche no durmió como debiera, maldijo al domador de sombras por decepcionarla una vez más, volteo algunas veces para verificar que aun durmiera la más joven. Susurro para sí y las estrellas monólogos donde lo justificaba y otras tantas donde lo maldecía nuevamente, pero nada de ello lograba aliviarle el pecho hasta que tuvo que reconocer porque se le humedecían los ojos, percatándose que su corazón dolía aun después de escuchar la noticia de que Shikamaru estaba por aceptar casarse con quien sabe que chica de su clan sólo por capricho de unos ancianos, para que por fin lo reconocieran como líder y que nada de lo que había logrado a tan temprana edad lo estaban considerando. Y ¿si estaba de acuerdo?

Para cuando Ino despertó, todos los varones de la casa habían salido a iniciar otra jornada laboral, sólo Temari la esperaba.

-Buenos días Temari-san

Los días pasaron mientras se establecía de forma básica la organización del proyecto en conjunto, así como tomar en cuenta varios inconvenientes y cosas previas, para cuando Ino se fue, logró sentirse mejor ante los porvenires. La princesa de Suna le hizo saber que no debía preocuparse tanto, debía confiar más en Shikamaru así como considerar su propio futuro y que debían estar allí ambas para cuando el joven líder necesitara ayuda.

 **FIN**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Karinits-san_ _Gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia. Si me absorbe mucho, pero esta semana de vacaciones me tomaré para actualizar, continuar y revisar los capítulos para saber dónde están los horrores ortográficos para empezar a identificar y corregir jajajaj XD me alegra que te sacara el capítulo anterior una risita, sabes si sé que le falta romanticismo, pero lo que quiero compartirles es algo distinto entre ellos, si lo habrá, pero no a lo que estamos acostumbrados :3 a ver qué tal me va._

 _Karma3985 XD No desesperes, ya verás que no es sólo orgullo y claro el clan esta por torcer el brazo, pero sabes lo que fácil se obtiene, fácil se va. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo sólo te adelanto que nuestro vago aprenderá algunas lecciones de vida antes de casarse ¿con quién?, ya lo veremos. ¿Crees que los hermanos Sabaku apoyaran a su hermana con esta discordia? Saludos es te encuentres bien._


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, lamento la espera. Karinits-san y a Karma3985 gracias por los reviews nuevamente, me alegra saber que al menos algunos leen mi publicación y lo aprecio mucho en verdad. Por ello me permito seguir compartiéndoles está loca idea que surgió una noche de desvelo mientras estudiaba para algunos exámenes. Me ha costado desarrollar los diálogos de este fic ya que solo anoté las ideas principales y secundarias. Pero estoy dedicada a ello estas vacaciones. Saludos a todos y sin más les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

Los personajes del universo de Naruto aquí mencionados pertenecen a Kishimoto. La novela presentada es de mi autoría, así como algunos personajes incorporados a esta.

* * *

Shikamaru había despertado más cansado de lo que alguna vez recordaba, postergo otro día más el conversar con Temari, la cabeza parecía volver a punzarle. Nunca había huido de los problemas, su padre le enseñó a darle frente a estos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, era parte de ser estrategas, ¿en qué momento dejo de actuar como tal? ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas se salieron de su control?

Una vez en el trabajo, revisó las actividades a realizar ese día, las mismas de siempre con la variable posibilidad de toparse con la embajadora de la aldea de la arena, no tardó mucho en visualizarla realizando actividades de planeación junto a la Yamanaka en la torre del Hokage, esta última lo saludo mientras la ojiverde se giró para revisar algunos planos que le mostraban, al percatarse de su presencia el contacto visual que sostuvieron fue tensó para ambos, el moreno tuvo la necesidad de romperlo así que aceleró sus pasos con la intención de continuar con sus actividades.

-Vaya, anda algo tenso, Shika ¿No lo crees? -la rubia de coleta se dirigió a su colaboradora.

-No es para menos-

\- ¿Sabes algo al respecto? -

-Podemos avanzar con los pendientes, Ino. Tengo compromiso esta tarde. –

No puso objeción alguna a la demanda, tiempo atrás el domador de sombras le había advertido de la forma de trabajar de la rubia de Suna, si bien al principio pareció complejo adaptarse a dicha forma de trabajo, entendería después porque el Nara parecía aliviado los días en que la embajadora le tocaba laborar con él. Temari era organizada, decidida y tenaz, concluyó la Yamanaka que la hermana del Kazekage era una mujer preparada y versátil ante cualquier trabajo o problema, seguramente su amigo apreciaba las cualidades de esa mujer que seguramente aligeraba, así como acelerar los pendientes dentro de la administración. No era tonta, algo acontecía entre ellos, pero sentía un temor acrecentarse dentro de ella, una idea fugaz sobre que algo entre ellos estaba mal le preocupó, ¿tendría algo que ver lo ocurrido en Suna y la plática que sostuvo con la kunoichi?.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Ow Shikamaru!- el aludido se detuvo y confirmó quien le llamaba.

-Al fin te encuentro-

-Voy camino a comer, se te ofrece algo Ino- Perezoso y hambriento contestó.

-Justamente pare ello, Chouji y yo quedamos de ir a comer, le prometí llevarte conmigo-

-Oh ya veo, tiene tiempo que no nos reunimos-

-Por ello mismo, vayamos a comer juntos- lo tomó del brazo mientras sonreía sin afán de dejarlo ir.

Se dirigieron al restaurante propuesto por la mujer, durante su trayecto conversaron sobre lo acontecido en sus vidas después de la última reunión.

-Mmm… Esta mañana cuando nos vimos ¿por qué no me comentaste que nos reuniríamos? Pude haber tenido otro compromiso ¿sabes? –

-Lo siento mucho, la verdad esto del proyecto me tiene absorta, trabajar aceleradamente sin descanso junto a Temari es agotador, ¿la verdad no sé cómo se acoplan? Pero agradezco su apoyo, es buena liderando ¿por qué omitiste esa parte? -

-Te entiendo- dijó secamente.

A la rubia no le pasó desapercibido que el moreno evitara comentar sobre la princesa. Había acertado en invitar a Chouji horas antes a comer como coartada perfecta para saber lo que ocurría con Shikamaru, pues ambos amigos se hallaban preocupados por la actitud del moreno.

-Sabes invité a Temari-lo observó tensarse y fruncir el ceño-pero dijo que tenía un compromiso, no me dijo cuál, pero seguro era importante, incluso adelanto el trabajo de mañana. ¿Tienes idea alguna? -

-No sé y tampoco me interesa. – Ino se quedó perpleja ante aquella respuesta.

-Andas muy tenso el día de hoy, Shikamaru- Ambos shinobis voltearon para toparse con el integrante faltante a esa reunión.

-Chouji, hermano- Los varones se saludaron afectivamente.

Una vez dentro del local, el moreno informó que necesitaba lavarse las manos dejando a sus amigos en busca de mesa disponible, estos aprovecharon para quedar al tanto de las nuevas entorno a la actitud de Shikamaru acordando entonces encontrar el porqué.

Esperaron el momento adecuado para abordarlo, justo en medio de la comida después de una amena charla. Chouji sin miramientos fue el primero en interrogarlo.

-Shika, cómo van las cosas en el clan. La última vez que platicamos…-

-No me apetece hablar de ello, Chouji- Sin mirarlo, bebió un poco del alcohol de su vaso.

-Shika no te pongas así de pesado, sabes Temari te diría…- La rubia de coleta se vio interrumpida.

-¡Joder con Temari!- apretó el vaso que sostenía mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mano restante intentando sobarse ambas cines, los shinobis se miraron confusos-

-Oe, hermano. No era nuestra intención molestarte- se excusó el Akimichi.

-No, Chouji. El problema no es con ustedes. Saben últimamente sufro de jaqueca, las cosas no van bien en el clan, si el problema era que me impusieran el casarme con alguien era lo de menos, ya me había hecho a la idea, pero todo se ha salido de control-

-Explicate Shika, ahora qué planean los ancianos- demando la única chica del grupo.

\- ¿Los ancianos?... Los ancianos han vivido estos días con rabietas que seguro a más de uno han de estar infartando- Río con pesadez, seguramente no era el único con jaquecas en el clan. – Saben llego una propuesta al consejo de los Nara, ¿se imaginan de quién? –

Los aludidos Incrédulos negaron la cabeza.

-¿Cómo iban a saberlo? Pues nada más ni nada menos de alguien capaz de mover su influencia hasta atentar contra la paz entre las aldeas, retrasando mi nombramiento y está sin decidirse con quien me voy a casar-

Ino se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar soltar un grito entre sorpresa y emoción al imaginarse que -Temari-susurro en confidencia, sin esperar afirmación alguna, llegará tan lejos, la única respuesta razonable a sus acciones era que ella…

Intercambiaron miras entre todos, el ligero movimiento de aceptación que dio Shikamaru dejó atónitos a los presentes, sorbió nuevamente de su bebida hasta acabarla.

-¿Cómo sabia ella lo que acontecía en el clan, aparte de ustedes y el propio Hokage? - Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba un cigarro para sumarle al efecto de alcohol que iniciaba. No tenía duda de que los mencionados fueran capaces de traicionarle, pero y los demás que estaban al tanto del asunto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes ignorarme? -

-Mmm…-El joven maestro había ido a mostrar sus respetos a la casa principal. Supuso que era cuestión de tiempo toparse con la rubia de Suna. Se giró para confrontarla - No te ignoró, simplemente he estado ocupado-

Se percató que aquella mujer no vestía con su típico traje ninja, al contrario, y como la última vez usaba un tipo de kimono. Shikamaru recordaba que siempre que estaba en aquella casona, parecía viajar a una época feudal debido a las costumbres de su abuela y el observar a la rubia de Suna vestir de aquella forma lo descoloco, en realidad los tiempos no parecían haber cambiado por muchas modernidades que hubiese presenciado. Un kimono de tres piezas vestía la invitada de los Nara, la primera pieza que apenas era visible era de un color rosa nacarado con algunos detalles poco perceptibles; la segunda de un rosa sakura* y por último un verde musgo con detalles dorados que conforme ascendían se tornaban flores, junto a otras de colores durazno y blancas, con varias tonalidades de verdes para sus hojas.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos- Aprovechando mi visita, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? –

La mujer incrédula, empezó a molestarse con la actitud del joven quien parecía importarle poco lo que acontecía postergando la charla pendiente, si él creía que no había nada que conversar se equivocaba. No lo dejaría partir hasta escuchar cuál era su opinión porque era lo único que importaba a Temari…

* * *

No pude describir de otra forma este tono de rosa, cuyo tono más próximo es el llamado flamingo, pero les dejo el enlace del kimono para que se den una idea más clara de este pin/456130268485384702/


	9. Chapter 9

Uff al fin pude darle coherencia a la primera parte de la dichosa plática, por supuesto que faltan otras para completar la conversación pendiente de estos dos, pero con lo tranquilo que es Shika, XD Temari tendrá que tener paciencia. :D Dudas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, besos, abrazos lo que sea es bienvenido. ¡Saludos a todos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Joven maestro- lo llamaron por tercera vez.

El mencionado se encontraba ensimismado por la conversación de la tarde pasada.

 **Flash back**

-Deja de huir de mí, Shikamaru- se lo mencionó entrando a su habitación seguida por él.

\- ¿huir de ti? ¿Qué te hace creer eso? – Evitaban ser vistos por los miembros restantes de la casa, pues no querían dar explicaciones.

-Has estado evitándome desde que llegué, puedo comprender que estés ocupado, pero no será siempre- Lo observó ceñuda siendo la única forma que tuvo para evitar que el nerviosismo fuese notorio, en cambio él parecía no ser afectado.

-Existen prioridades-

 **Flash back end**

Había iniciado mal aquella conversación, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo abordar el tema, ella le había tachado de cobarde y tenía razón ya que en ningún momento se detuvo a meditar el problema con la rubia de Suna ¿por temor tal vez?

-Shikamaru- volvió a la realidad.

-Ah Murasaki, dime- le extraño que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Lamento interrumpirte, seguramente meditabas algo importante ¿trabajo? – Indagó.

-Algo así- Suspiró- bueno sigamos.

Esa mañana como líder revisaba los avances de la parte correspondiente a su clan cuyo evento se inauguraría en menos de una semana, su madre ya hacia junto a otros miembros del lugar revisando los paneles de información, mientras otros dibujaban bocetos.

-Las cosas marchan de acuerdo a lo planeado- miró de reojo a la chica a su lado.

-Sí, así parece- Se ruborizó la muchacha al verse observada.

Las características físicas de la chica eran las idóneas para la sucesión Nara, su parentesco con la familia principal distaba unas 5 generaciones, así que consanguíneamente no era un problema. Era de una estatura media, delgada sin rivalizar con la rubia princesa pues era una característica más del clan al igual que sus ojos castaños oscuros y el abundante cabello negro que resaltaban con su blanca tez. Murasaki era todo lo contrario a Temari pensó Shikamaru. La morena en los últimos años se involucró ampliamente en el legado herbolario gracias a las matriarcas del clan, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el joven maestro pues era una labor absorbente y que requería paciencia ¿Temari podría tenerla?

 **Flasback**

-Déjate de caprichos, "Suna-hime"- Hizo énfasis en el título.

\- ¿Crees qué esto es un capricho? -

\- ¿Pues qué otra cosa sería? Haz venido a imponer tu voluntad sobre la de todo un clan, ¿a eso no le llamas capricho? - Temari reconocía que así era, pero no le daría la razón, no hasta saber qué era lo que sentía y pensaba al respecto el estratega.

\- Pues no pensé que el consejo de TU clan fuera tan fácil de influenciar-

Rio con pesadez- Qué clan no lo haría si "la princesa" de una aldea ninja pide que se tome en cuenta "su mano" bajo la amenaza de atentar contra la amistad de ambas aldeas involucradas; hasta el hokage se vio involucrado- Tenía las manos en los bolsillos como forma de control.

-Mmm… si por mi fuera esto ya se hubiera zanjado ¿sabes? Pero creo que mi "influencia" no fue suficiente- Camino hacia un extremo de la habitación para relajarse.

Abrió un par de veces la boca por incredulidad sin articular palabra alguna, Temari sabía que lo había descolocado, pero aún faltaba mucho para sacarlo de su círculo de confort.

Sacó una de las manos para masajearse las cienes por un momento- Ou Temari, para con esto quieres ¿qué necesidad hay de involucrar a nuestras aldeas? –

-Lamentó eso, pero era la única manera- lo observó mientras tomaba un abanico de bolsillo, idéntico al suyo-

-Sabes aún podemos detener…-

\- ¡No! - lo interrumpió

\- ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? -

-Ya te lo dije, te quiero a Ti- lo escaneo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa mientras abría el abanico para ocultar parte de su rostro, el moreno sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al ser observado de esa forma. Ella rio ante la incomodidad del muchacho pues sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse como las propias por lo dicho, optó por no evidenciarse así que se giró y se centró en las telas que pulcramente alineadas estaban sobre el biombo.

El joven agradeció el respiro y se rascó la nuca- Lamentó si mis acciones- pausó para llamar la atención, ella se detuvo una fracción con su quehacer- te hicieron mal interpretar. Yo en verdad… lo siento si te confundí-

Agradeció estar de espaldas, ya que una mueca de dolor hizo al sentir un vuelco en el pecho, se controló- ¿Qué dices? -

-Que, si te confundí, yo…- Se sentía mal ante aquellas palabras, pero necesitaba aclarar los hechos por lo menos de su parte-

Lo encaró más que enfurecida- Nara, yo nunca me equivoco ¡sábelo bien! - elevó el rostro con orgullo mientras cerraba con brusquedad el abanico- Lo que yo quiero lo obtengo y me vale un bledo los demás- él frunció el ceño ante la afirmación- que TU no sepas que es lo que quieres es TU problema, ¡eres lamentable! -

Con sarcasmo sonrió- ¿Lamentable? ¿También busca eso de mí? - Le pareció absurdo que aquella kunoichi pudiendo tener otros pretendientes, si es que los había, estuviera de necia con su persona- ¡Ya!, dime ¿esto lo haces porque soy el único que te tolera? ¿es acaso por eso? - prendió un pequeño andar sobre el centro como si hubiera encontrado las causas al problema, había sacado las manos del bolsillo cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia- o es caso ¿qué ningún hombre se atreve a acercarse a ti? Digo eres gruñona y mandona, has de ahuyentarlos-

Con satisfacción dijo-eres un engreído- estaba donde lo quería, su corazón estaba agitado pues presentía que esa racha dejaría su orgullo herido-

\- ¿Yo? Para nada, aquí la engreída eres tú-

-Entonces deberías sentirte honrado, porque me haya fijado en ti-

\- ¡Oh muy honrado! - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto, porque alguien como tu: vago, cobarde y hasta llorón nunca se atrevería a ir por lo que quiere, así que tengo que venir yo a ti-

Carcajeo abiertamente dejando avergonzada a la mujer- ¡pero que desfachatez! ¿yo ir por lo que quiero? Para empezar qué te hace creer que eres lo que quiero-

La mujer palideció mientras su vista se nubló con algunas lágrimas estorbosas, pero su fleco evitaba que se visualizaran -Y ¿qué es lo que quieres? -

-Eso no importa- dijo con resignación y después sonrió con sorna- más bien parece no importarte-

-Pues empieza por hablar, porque como vamos a la larga tendremos muchos líos por esta actitud tuya-

Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿había escuchado bien? ella hablaba a futuro. La mujer suspiro, necesitaría otra "sesión" para hacerlo reaccionar.

 **Flasback end**

Había despertado algo relajado físicamente y se cuestionaba si era resultado de haber liberado algo de tensión primero con los amigos y después con Temari cuya conversación no fue acalorada pues prefirió darla por concluida por el momento en ese instante. Distraído como de costumbre, aunque poco frecuente últimamente prosiguió con el monitoreo, la morena de cabello largo le hacía platica, pero nada relevante volviéndose una larga explicación de lo que veían. Él estaba informado de antemano ya que en ningún momento le falto reporte de los avances, le sorprendía la eficiencia de la kunoichi de Suna pues ajena a los clanes daba seguimiento desde las oficinas cosa que era insuficiente para la futura matriarca Nara; era esencial estar al frente o mejor dicho atender directamente los procesos con las plantas. Se detuvo abruptamente e hizo una mueca de disgusto ¿Por qué relacionaba a Temari con el clan? Si sabía que el consejo solo prolongaba su casamiento para hacerle creer que tenía posibilidad de ser tomada en cuenta. Una estrategia.

-Pasa algo, Shikamaru- se apenó de llamarlo con tanta confianza, pero era algo que tenían que desarrollar ¿no? - perdón, espero no te moleste si me refiero a ti por tu nombre- se angustió por una posible negativa.

\- ¿Eh? - la observó

\- ¿Qué si puedo llamarte por tu nombre? -

-Amm…supongo que si- La muchacha se alegró ante su avance, pues seguro Suna-hime no era inconveniente alguno, avanzó para seguirle explicando amenamente sobre lo que se tenía hasta el momento pues ella y Yoshino-san se encargaban directamente.

El Nara empezaba a aburrirse, pero no quería ser grosero, sabia del esfuerzo que realizaba la muchacha junto a su madre pues deseaban mostrar orgullosamente lo poco permitido para el primer congreso. No evitó mostrarse perezoso después de un tiempo y menos al notar que poco importaba a su compañía ya que estaba más que atenta a cada detalle con las plantas, su espacio y necesidades hasta la información que les acompañaba, era clara su pasión por la naturaleza. Giró sobre su eje para ver de forma global el espacio topándose así con una inconfundible mujer que resaltaba entre las pocas personas, se sorprendió con verla allí, así como su nervioso corazón. Se le escapó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos como si eso pudiera relajarlo pues la distancia no parecía hacerlo. La observó una vez más y ella le mostró la lengua de forma infantil, ni en la más remota posibilidad se lo esperaba. Tardó en reaccionar hasta que otra rubia conocida se acercó para llevársela con algunos planos solo entonces pudo reírse.

La mujer que lo acompañaba frunció el ceño cuando ubicó quien provocaba la risa de su prometido, se había distraído un momento, pero el suficiente para ser ajena ante aquella escena.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes del universo de Naruto son de la Autoría de Kishimoto. Personajes ajenos a este son de mi autoría.

Hola a todos... desde el más allá 😛 Una mega disculpa chicos, he sido muy mala administrando mis tiempos de la universidad y el servicio, les traigo un capitulito más, espero les agrade. Saludos, espero se encuentren de maravillas.

* * *

-Si tienes algo que decir Kankuro, hazlo- sin observar al nombrado, el joven Kazekage revisaba algunas solicitudes de salida. Al no recibir respuesta, miró a su hermano mayor, este sólo fruncía el entrecejo. -Kankuro-

-Gaara...- dejó todo, tenía rato con el mismo documento que en realidad, nunca leyó. Recargándose en el respaldo sobó sus cejas- intento entender a Temari, pero por más que lo pienso es estúpido-

-Bueno, he visto algunas cosas que aun no comprendo, pero no me sorprende las acciones de Temari de un tiempo para acá-

-¿qué cosas?-

-Creo que en otro momento lo conversamos, la gravedad del asunto...-suspiro, el marionetista estaba confundido-Temari ha ido demasiado lejos. -

-¡No me digas!, ¿amenazo al consejo de los Nara?- Dijo con ironía, se levantó para servirse algo del licor que aún se conservaba de su padre en aquella oficina.

Gaara, sonrió para sus adentros, sus hermanos se conocían muy bien, a veces se sentía ajeno a esa confianza-No sólo eso-

-Te ofrecería un poco, pero no bebes ¿gustas algo?, dime qué más hizo nuestra hermanita-enfatizando el diminutivo, pues el sarcasmo iba incluido.

-Amenazó a Kakashi-sama...-

No pudo evitar carcajearse hasta ahogarse con el trago- ¿Al Hokage?, eso nos pasará factura, pero igual no me sorprende es algo que incluso tu hubieras hecho en otros tiempos-

Enarcó la ceja, bueno donde debiera estar-Enserio ¿me creerías capaz? - Entendió lo tonto de su pregunta-bueno, pero el hubiera no existe. El hokage me preguntó con toda la confianza si seriamos capaces de apoyar la absurda declaración de Temari-

-Y ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? -Lo observó curioso y atento

-Que no llegaríamos a tal extremo-

-Mmm...-

-No me digas que esperabas...Kankuro, esto se sale de la razón, arriesgar el progreso de Suna y la amistad con Konoha por el capricho de Temari-

-Gaara, el amar es caprichoso, es egoísta, pero sobretodo puede ser irracional, ¿Crees qué pensamos el arriesgarnos por salvarte?; vaya parece que me acabo de responder con respecto a Temari- Suspiro-

El más joven se quedó ensimismado ante las palabras de su hermano, cómo pudo omitir ese detalle, el mejor que nadie lo sabía y dudo al apoyar a su hermana, ¿qué realmente debía hacer, la aldea o su familia?

-Oe, no lo pienses tanto- creía haber generado algunas dudas en el joven Kazekage- eres el Kazekage, la aldea es tu familia. Temari y yo somos tus hermanos, pero igual podemos equivocarnos en nuestras acciones y pensares- Suspiro- Me preocupa que Tem salga herida-

-¿Herida?-Observó curioso al mayor-Piensas que ¿Shikamaru no corresponde los sentimientos de Temari?-

-Eso o que las normas del clan Nara les impidan estar juntos-

-Ya- entrelazo sus manos frente a su boca, era algo que no le agrado- sabes, tengo esta solicitud, la deslizó hacia su hermano, este alcanzó a leer los nombres de los solicitantes.

-Esto es...-

-No reconozco la magnitud del alcance de esta persona, pero por el momento creo es lo mejor-

-No sabes realmente en el lio en el que metes a Temari, pero estoy seguro de que ella ya lo había contemplado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha**

El consejero del Hokage, se hallaba ensimismado mientras degustaba un cigarro, algunos pasos acercándose lo regresaron a la realidad, pero sin tomarse la molestia de averiguar de quien se trataba pues aquella terraza era frecuentada en horas de descanso por alguno, pero el viento podría llegar a ser molesto. Pasados algunos minutos y acabado su cigarro decidió regresar, pero al girarse sobre su eje se topó con la rubia de Suna desayunando, notó que el viento parecía acoplaba en un suave movimiento del ir con la kunoichi, sin vergüenza alguna la observó, parecían estar tan acostumbrados uno del otro, la mujer estaba sumergida en una danza tan intima con el viento, pues cada cabello y cerda de su vestimenta se dejaba hacer por el vaivén. En cambio, para él podía ser algo molesto el viento al impedirle respirar si era golpeado de vez en cuando en el rostro, era más cómodo disfrutarlo dándole la espalda.

-Es incomodo que me observes de esa forma- Espetó la mujer.

-Lo siento. Me asombra el ver cómo te mimetizas con el viento- Sacando la cajetilla y llevándose otro cigarro a la boca, cerró los ojos.

Temari, se ruborizó ante el cumplido, si así podía llamarlo- ¿No pretendes almorzar?

-No tengo apetito-

-¿Cómo pretendes tenerlo si prefieres fumar?- Se adelantó a invitarlo al ver que estaba por encender un cigarro nuevo-Aún me queda algo de mi bento ¿gustas?-

Enarco la ceja el moreno, la miro detenidamente, ¿le ofreció compartir su almuerzo?, se sintió incomodo, pero algo lo impulso a sentarse a lado de la kunoichi, guardando el cigarro para después.

-Es ¿qué acaso no compraste como de costumbre? - Le mencionó cuando esta le extendió la caja con los palillos.

-No, pues tu abuela fue muy insistente de que podía disponer de la cocina, y aproveche para prepararme algo- Se apoyo sobre sus palmas estirándose un poco hacia atrás, inhalo un poco del viento para redescubrir el aroma a hojas de aquel lugar.

Pensó, que era extraño que su abuela le permitiera a una invitada disponer de la cocina de la casona principal- ¿Podría morir acaso? -

-Sí no quieres, puedes dejarlo-

Probó un poco de lo que quedaba en el bento y descubrió que tenía buen sazón la mujer, pero la duda surgió- Me sorprende- susurro

-¿El qué?- Le había escuchado.

-Que tengas tan buen sazón, pensé que eras más una kunoichi de tiempo completo, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Se imaginaba a Temari pasar más tiempo fuera en misiones que en casa.

-Lo soy, es cierto que paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa, si no estoy en misiones, estoy atendiendo asuntos en la oficina del Kazekage o en los campos de entrenamiento. Pero hay cosas que he aprendido no porque quisiera-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- Sabia que, en campo abierto era imposible preparar alimentos tan elaborados pues el tiempo y la disposición de ingredientes eran escasos.

-Así como a ti te han preparado para ser líder, hubo un tiempo que a mí me prepararon para..., bueno no tiene relevancia del todo, eso fue antes de que el cuarto Kazekage muriera-

Shikamaru reconoció que no sabía mucho de la vida de la rubia, ¿entonces existió la posibilidad de que nunca se conocieran? ¿La habrían comprometido antes? ¿Con quienes estarían ellos en estos momentos? - ¿Detestas cocinar? - fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Lo observó detenidamente, ¿seguro deseaba preguntar otra cosa? - No después de todo, a mis hermanos les gusta cuando tengo oportunidad de prepararles algo y me hace feliz vernos reunidos en la mesa sin nadie más que nosotros como familia, a veces se suma Baki, pero ha sido en contadas ocasiones-

-Ya veo- Pasado un tiempo en un silencio cómodo, puso todo en su lugar para devolver el bento- Gracias por la comida, debo regresar al papeleo-

-No hay de que, nos vemos pronto- Se despidieron una vez que Shikamaru entregó las cosas a su dueña. La Sabaku reconoció el cigarro del moreno, debía también volver a sus labores, pero más tarde le devolvería al Nara su dosis de tabaco.


End file.
